Someone has spotted I'm a girl
by Mabel
Summary: A missing scene involving Hermione before the Yule Ball in GoF.


Untitled Document

Disclaimer: Everything that can be found in the official Harry Potter books belongs to J K Rowling. The rest belongs to me.

A/N: You must have read 'The Goblet of Fire' (the fourth book) in order to understand this piece of work.

A/N2: I've changed a few words in my story because of reviewers' constructive comments. Thanks.

**SOMEONE'S SPOTTED I'M A GIRL**

I was down in the library, hoping to finish my Charms homework. Books and parchment were scattered all over the table, but it was hard to concentrate when my mind was on the Yule Ball. It had been a week since the news of the Yule Ball was out. All fourth-years had been talking about it but neither Harry nor Ron had 'discussed' it with me.

I had developed kind of special feelings towards them since the end of the third year. Harry was brave, kind and considerate while Ron was protective, genuine and funny. I wished they could see me differently, just as I had seem them, but obviously they were attracted to Cho and Fleur respectively.

There were just a few days till the end of the term. Not only had they not asked me to the ball, they were not even interested whether I was going with anyone. My hope seemed to be all gone.

_Will there ever be anyone who would ask me to the ball_, I wondered. _No, I've never been popular, and who would take a bookworm, know-it-all and teachers' pet to an occasion like this?_ I answered the question myself. _I would look odd if I went to the ball alone and more pathetic if I hid in my dormitory on that day. _When the thought struck me, water began to fill my eyes.

I looked around to see if anyone saw me on the verge of tears. No one was there, of course. Who would like to stay in the library when the holidays were just a few days away?

But then, I spotted a figure standing behind a shelf, a pair of big, deep, brown and sunken eyes staring at me from behind a bookshelf. I wiped my tears away quickly and kept on watching. That person did not take his eyes (I was quite sure it was a _he_ because of the thick, bushy eyebrows) off me and I felt myself blushing.

After what seemed like too long, that person rounded the shelf and it was Krum! 

_What is he doing here?_

He approached me cautiously, our gaze still linking. 

'May I - sit here, please?' he asked hesitantly.

_Why would he want to pick a seat next to me when all chairs in the library are empty?_

'Sure,' I answered, to be polite.

It occurred to me that I had never heard him speak until that day. I was quite taken aback by his thick accent.

We looked at each other and there were a few seconds of odd silence. Finally, he spoke.

'I know you're studying but there's something I'd like to ask you. It's going to take you only a few minutes. Can I?' he asked in a husky voice.

_What does he want?_

'Okay,' I answered, eyeing him suspiciously.

'My name is Viktor Krum. I'm from Durmstrang.'

'I know. You compete with Harry, Cedric and Fleur in the Triwizard Tournament. I saw how you tackled the Chinese Fireball the other day.'

'I should not haff used a Conjunctivitus curse. Half of the eggs vere squashed.' His face was reddened a little.

'You performance was quite good, the best after Harry's, to be honest,' I said, trying to sort of comfort him.

He looked slightly happier after hearing that.

'So, what would you like to talk to me about?' I wanted to get to the point.

'Vell, you see, the Yule Ball is coming. Competitors in the Tournament haff to open the ball vith their partners. I'm vondering … vether I can haff the honour of haffing you to be ... my partner.'

I was astonished at his question. _A champion just asked me to the ball!_

_* But you want to go with either Harry or Ron, _a voice said.

_^ If they would ask you, they should have done so already, _came another voice.

_* Decline Viktor's request. You've never liked him._

_ ^ Then where can you find another guy? You don't want to go to the ball alone, do you?_

_ * Didn't you often complain about him causing distraction in the library?_

_ ^ It was just the annoying, giggling girls swooning over him._

_ * You said that he wasn't even good-looking._

_ ^ You aren't like Ron. You don't go for looks._

_ * He might be kidding._

_ ^ Look at him. He sounds so sincere, anxious and polite._

_ * What would Harry and Ron think if you go with Viktor? They might think that you like him!_

_ ^ Viktor is Ron's idol and Harry has always admired his Wonky Faint thing. If you go to the ball with the world famous Quidditch player, the whole school's attention will be on you, and mostly importantly, Harry and Ron's. It'll be a perfect chance to make them realise you can also be fun, out-going and beautiful if you want to._

Viktor gazed at me, waiting for an answer expectantly.

'Yes, I'll go to the ball with you,' I replied.

He grinned widely. In fact, he looked much better with a smile than his usual scowl.

'Actually, I haff been coming up to the library everyday to try to talk to you, but haff not been able to pluck up the courage. I'm much relieved now,' he said sheepishly.

_So, that might explain why he was in the library an awful lot._

'Then, vare shall I vait for you?' he asked.

'We can meet at the oak front doors to the Entrance Hall at half past seven,' I said.

'Fine,' he said excitedly. 'And vot should I call you?'

'Hermione.'

'Hermy-own. Vot a beautiful name,' he whispered. Slowly, he took my right hand and kissed it gently. 'See you, Hermy-own. Haff a nice day.'

A shiver ran from the back of my hand all the way down my spine and I blushed shyly. I watched him dreamily as he left the library.

For the first time, I felt being treated like a girl.

***

A/N:

"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

- J. K. Rowling, 2000

This is one of my favourite lines from 'The Goblet of Fire'. How about you?

Thank you for reading. Please comment.


End file.
